The Caretaker
by Penguin Mofo
Summary: This tale is filled with tragedy. This tale is filled with depression. This tale is filled with sadness. But most of all, this tale is filled with love, between a man and a woman, kept apart by the boundaries of life and death. I was lucky to witness such events, even if not all of them. This tale begins when I became Victor Van Dort's caretaker.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! I was watching Corpse Bride, and I thought of my OC. I wanted her to meet Victor and Emily, what better way to make that happen than to write it and share it with you! This is an after story of another story I'm planning, but you don't need to know it, other than mention of the names, they are not important to the story. I hope you enjoy! BTW I totally ship Emily x Victor. **

**I don't own Corpse Bride. You happy?**

* * *

This tale is filled with tragedy. This tale is filled with depression. This tale is filled with sadness. But most of all, this tale is filled with love, between a man and a woman, kept apart by the boundaries of life and death. I was lucky to witness such events, even if not all of them. This tale begins when I became Victor Van Dort's caretaker.

I was told to watch over him, and to do whatever he asked, as long as it was reasonable. My previous position, as a maid for the Young Earl Phantomhive, left me very lucky. When the young master left, or as he preferred me to call him when we were alone, Ciel, he left me, the other maid, the gardener, the cook, and the house attendant, his home. He sent me on a train to Oxford and insisted that I make good use of my talents and go to school. I graduated as a doctor, but I would need experience before I was allowed to work as a professional in the medical field. I came back to London searching for a job such as this. The Van Dort household welcomed me with open arms. There was an old maid, she was scottish, her name was Ms. Agatha, and she was as old as the man I was to be caring for, which was about sixty. She was a sweet old woman, had cared for Mr. Van Dort since he was still in his mother's stomach. She was wonderful. Next was old Mr. McNilly. He insisted I called him Mario, as his wife called him that of her father, since she was ill in the head, and was convinced she was 11. I don't though, or, I didn't. Mr. McNilly was the butler of the household. He was the same age as Ms. Agatha. In fact, they're cousins, grew up together. If not for his recent discovery of heart disease, Mr. Van Dort would be up and around, not in need of a caretaker, and would probably work until he were eighty, like Ms. Agatha and Mr. McNilly.

When I first got to the Van Dort house, it was raining. I was hiding under the roof awnings in the large buildings in central London. Ms. Agatha opened the door of the Van Dort Mansion to brush out dust and dirt on the floor with the broom. She looked to me with a wet newspaper hanging limp, draped over my head and shoulders while my arms were clasped around my fancy suitcase. How expensive the case was wasn't important, the contents were. She looked to me with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness. Come, come hear dearie! Get out of that pouring rain!" She beckoned to me and I picked up the bags on the floor and set them back inside the nice mansion. It was expensively decorated. The walls were carved out of a dark red/brown mahogany. On the walls were pictures of a young man and woman smiling. There were also paintings of blue butterflies, flower bouquets composing of baby's breath and white lilies, and a lone woman in a flowing white dress standing on the bridge leading to the graveyard, then the forest. The was a roaring fire on the wall by the door. The fireplace was great. Ten feet high, fifteen across. There was a large burgundy rug laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, accompanied by floral patterned sofas. Sitting on one of the sofas was an elderly man, looking about sixty, with longish. slicked black hair that was graying, wide rimmed glasses, and a long, lanky body covered in a large, fluffy, red blanket. He looked up at me with wide eyes with dark circles and bags under them.

"Oh my. Agatha, get that poor soul a new set of clothes and a blanket." He lifted his long arms from under the blanket and beckoned to me. "Come here, dear." He began lifting himself. I saw it was taking a great effort, so I went to his side and helped him settle back down.

"Please sir, don't stress yourself over me." He looked up at me with his droopy eyes. He smiled and took my hand between the two of his own.

"What is your name? Dear?"

"Oh, it's Alexandria, Alexandria Angelis."

"I'm Victor, Van Dort." He kissed my hand. "Angelis, is that Greek?"

"Yes, I took my mother's maiden name. She was greek."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Here you are dearie!" A heavy blanket was placed over my head and shoulders. She grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the bathroom. "Arnold! Get her bags!" I assume she was referring to Mr. McNilly when she said this. She had laid a dark grey dress on the counter and had drawn a warm bath. "There ya go. Get yourself cleaned off, don't want ya gettin' sick on us."

I looked to the white clawed bathtub filled with steaming water. I sighed and began removing my clothes. I pinned my hair into a sloppy bun, and eased myself into the hot water. After about ten minutes, Ms. Agatha casually walked back in with a towel draped around her arm. I splashed and covered myself with my arms.

"No need, dearie. I asked Mr. Van Dort, you'll be stayin' the night." She folded the towel and set it beside the dress. "It's fine, I help Mr. Van Dort as well," She let her hand out and I took it. She helped me out of the tub and started rubbing my head with a fluffy white towel. I assume she was drying my hair, in some way or form, but that kind of stuff never happened to me.

She layed a heavy white robe across my shoulders and opened the door back into the main room. I quickly closed and tied the robe, not wanting to show my body. She grabbed my hand and motioned for Mr. McNilly to follow her. She lead me to a rather large room with a four-poster bed and a large room. It was reminescent of a guest room in Phantomhive Manor. I sighed and sat on the bed. Ms. Agatha looked at me strange and motioned me to get back up. She pulled a large, white, silk night-shirt and removed my robe. She slipped the silk shirt over my head and peeled the blanket of the bed away enough for me to enter. I did and she tucked the blanket beside me. She smiled, turneed off the lights, and closed the door.

* * *

**Hello again! I finished! I kinda like how it turned out, I hope I'm motivated enough to continue. I get writer's block a lot. So uh, review, as they inspire me, and have a good day/night!**


	2. Prolouge (part two)

**Heyoo! I know this is so short, but I don't exactly have a lot of ideas, so I'm squeezing everything I can, but, it still isn't much, sorry!**

**I don't own corpse bride. (In this dimension)**

* * *

"Aleexxx . . ."

"hmm"

"Aleeeeexxxx . . ."

"hmm"

"ALEEXX!"

"Gahh!"

_thump!_

I fell out of bed. I looked up to find Ms. Agatha looking down a t me with curiosity.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine." She smiled and pulled me up.

"Well that's good. Did you have any sweet dreams last night, Dearie?"

"No, no dreams,"

"What a shame, you know people say the best days occur after the best nights."

"Uh, _I don't think that means a dream, _miss, uh, forgive me, I don't even know your name."

"Sorry dearie, You can call me Ms. Agatha. Mr. Van Dort told me your name as I sent him to bed. Alexandria Angelis, what a beautiful name, matches a beautiful face."

I blushed. "Thank you, Ms. Agatha."

"No need, Dearie." She held a lock of my hair in her fingers. "Ya know, I don't think I've seen hair so **_red_** before. It truly is a beautiful shade, like roses it is."

I felt my cheeks heat again. "Thank you."

"And those eyes, my Lord, they look like storm clouds! I swear I can see em' movin'!"

I stiffled a giggle at the extravagant hand movements she made.

"I had a son like you, I did, He'd be about your age, but he's, not, here anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"The past is in the past, let it stay there where it lies. Now, let's get you ready for breakfast!"

* * *

**Don't really have much to say here . . . Hope (or pray, you know, whatever strikes your fancy, or whatever) that I update soon!**


	3. prolouge (part three)

**Suplong ! My peoples! Guess who's back, back again. Pennys back, tell a friend! WOAH! Guess who's back with a brand new rap! Now I don't mean rap as in a new- yea whatever. It's Penny! Yea, it took a _really long time. I know. _I'm so sorry! Here's the last prolouge. Enjoy, my penguins!**

* * *

The grey-haired woman escorted me down the grande staircase, similar to the one in the Phantomhive house. Alas I could not keep away the memories. As Ms. Agatha said, _let the past lay where it lies. _She had helped me into the reddish grey dress on the dresser. It had stripes running down with puffy sleeves, buttons down the front, and frills at the bottem.

I smiled up at her as she pulled a chair for me at the extremely long dinner table. I sighed again. More memories. Across the table, Mr. McNilly rolled Mr. Vandort to the other side of the long table. He looked sleepy, but his eyes really opened when he noticed me across the table.

"Oh! Yes! Miss Alexandria Angelis! You look lovely, did you sleep well?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, very well. Thank you, Mr. Vandort."

"Oh please, call me Victor. And I see that the dress fits you well."

"Yes, very much confortably so. Thank you, again, _Victor.__"_

_"_Yes, it was my wife's dress, her favorite one. I'm glad to see it being worn again. It suits you, keep it."

"Oh, thank you. If you don't mind my asking, where is your wife?" I had assumed her to be dead, with him speaking about her in past tense, but I felt the need to ask him myself.

"No, I pay it no mind. She died, some fifteen years ago." I looked down at my folded hands and pressed my lips together.

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"No, no. It's fine. Now, let's eat!" The tired old man clapped his hands with a smile. "Ms. Agatha makes the best french toast."

* * *

Breakfast that day was heavenly, to say the least. Ms. Agatha really did make the best french toast, and she gave me her recipe, but much later.

Ms. Agatha insisted that I keep her company while she did various household chores, and because I really had no where else to be and I may as well repair this kind woman for all her help, I said yes.

"So," Ms. Agatha started. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." I sat on the bed while she dusted and wiped the drawers of another guest-room. "Well, it's miles away from here, and I don't have any money for transportation. That, and I'm not sure if they still live there, it's been almost seven years."

"Oh, well that's a shame, what made ya leave if ya don't mind me askin'?" She looked up at me for a second before getting back to work. I shouldn't have been using her for therapy sessions, but then, I'd have taken whatever I could've gotten.

"Well, the previous owner of the mansion had money to burn, he was a friend of mine. He left the house to his servents, me included, but said I should go back to school, so I did. And I'm almost qualified to be a doctor, the last thing I need is a caretaking job for a year, at the most. Then I can go get myself imployed, but so far, my luck has run dry and I've no idea what to do."

I was shaken by Ms. Agatha. She smiled at me so brightly, but all I could do was wonder why.

"A good coincidence that is! We'vd been looking for a caretaker for some months now! The good heavenly father has answered our prayers! Mr. Vandort, well, he doesn't 'ave much time left, a tragedy, and he's been looking for someone to help him in his last months while his other servents work on the house for selling." She smiled and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Um."

"Do you want the job?"

"Oh! Yes! Thank you so much! You don't know how important this is!" I stood up and held Ms. Agatha's hands. We jumped up and down.

From downstairs, the very tall Mr. McNilly banged on the ceiling and shouted. "_Relax _you petty lasses!"

I smiled at Ms. Agatha, who in turn smiled back.

"_Thank you, Ms. Agatha."_

* * *

**Wup! There it is! I hope you liked it, summer's comming, I'm still not out of school cuz it _sucks! _But yea, almost done, I got dis! Imma be all updating earlier and shiet! It's all good! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviewing is everything!**


End file.
